omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- אדוני צללים
אדוני הצללים ' ' Aura of Confidence (Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' The Garou radiates an aura of strength and command, preventing any attempts to read the Garou's aura or detect his weaknesses; he reveals no flaws whatsoever. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (מגן) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: חוסם ניסיונות לקרוא את ההילה של הדמות, לגלות מה היא חושבת עם אמפטיה ובעיקר מונעת מאחרים לגלות נקודות חולשה כלשהן של הדמות. המתנה לא ממסכת את טבעה של הדמות כגארו, בשביל זה יש scent of running water. רוח מלמדת: אבות Fatal Flaw (Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can discern a target's weaknesses, allowing him an advantage in combat. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הסתכלות על יריב נלחם נותנת לדמות הבנה של יכולותיו וכישוריו. הדמות מקבלת 1+ להתקפה, להגנה ולנזק כנגד יריב זה. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Perceptive Servant (Shadow Lord Rank 1 - Children of Crow) ' ' Children of Crow are consummate eavesdroppers, and combined with the perceptiveness one gains by serving Crow, this Gift can be extremely useful. It is taught by a Crow-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף שלוש לכל שימוש בחוש השמיעה, ומאפשר לשמוע דרך קירות, דלתות, רעשים חזקים... רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Scent of Running Water (Ragabash, Red Talons, Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can completely mask her scent, making herself virtually impossible to track. If another supernatural creature attempts to determine the breed, tribe or auspice of the Garou, she may use this Gift to retain her secrets. This Gift is taught by a Fox-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה \טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מעלים את הריח של הדמות כך שאיננה משאירה נתיב ריח אחריה. בעזרת טקס קצר מעלימה המתנה ריחות שהותירה אחריה הדמות בדקות האחרונות בהן לא הופעלה. המתנה לא תעלים עקבות או סימנים אחרים שהותירה הדמות אחריה. מתנה זאת גם מסווה את טבעה של הדמות כגארו וגורם לכך שיכולות גילוי שמופעלות עליה יראו רק בן אדם רגיל או זאב רגיל. כאשר המתנה מופעלת היא יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות איתור עם מתנות כגון Sense of the Prey. רוח מלמדת: שועל ' ' Seizing the Edge (Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' To the Shadow Lords, there is no possible way for a contest to be even. If neither competitor wins, they both lose. This Gift allows the Garou to swing the balance, ever so slightly, in her favour. A spirit servant of Grandfather Thunder teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. For the remainder of the scene, whenever the Shadow Lord is involved in a direct confrontation with another being (specifically if the player must make an opposed roll), any ties go to the Shadow Lord. For example, a Shadow Lord and her Get of Fenris rival are wrestling. Both players must roll to see if the Get of Fenris can break the hold that the Shadow Lord has caught him in. If the players roll the same number of successes, the Shadow Lord wins, and the Get remains pinned. This Gift last for one scene. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך סצינה אחת הדמות מנצחת במקרים של תיקו. מתנה זאת מבטלת את עצמה. רוח מלמדת: אל הרעם ' ' Clap of Thunder (Shadow Lord Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may clap her hands together, sending forth a shockwave that can stun all before her. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System:. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: חוסן + אתלטיקה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל מי שבטווח 5 מטר מהדמות עף הרחק ממנה והמום לאותו התור. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Empathy (Shadow Lords, Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' To be a leader among wolves is largely a matter of physical dominance, but a human leader must understand his charges and follow their will to a degree. With this Gift, the Garou can understand those around him and live up to their expectations. A crow spirit teaches this Gift. System: . זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כנגד: עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו יכול לחוש את דעת הקהל אשר סביבו. המתנה מאפשרת לגארו לקבל תחושה של הקונצנזוס בקהל סביבו לגבי נושא כלשהו. המתנה לא נותנת שום אינדיקציה לגבי דעתו של פרט מסוים מתוך הקהל. על מנת להפעיל את המתנה צריכה הדמות לנוע בתוך הקהל או לסקור אותו מעמדת תצפית טובה במשך כמה דקות. המתנה לא יעילה בסשנים חיים כי למנחים אין יכולת לעשות סקר דעת קהל במצב כזה. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Luna's Armour (Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords, Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' The Garou calls upon the blessing of Luna to deter any damaging attacks aimed at her. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעלה את ספיגת הנזק של הדמות בשלוש למשך סצינה אחת. ניתן לספוג גם נזק כסף בעזרת תוספת זאת ואך בעזרת תוספת זאת, לא כל דירוג ספיגת הנזק של הדמות. כאשר מתנה זאת מופעלת הדמות זורחת באור ירח בוהק, כמעט בלתי אפשרי להיות חשאי במצב זה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה. ' ' Pure Identity (Shadow Lord Rank 2) ' ' A Bringer of Light can alter his appearance to suggest he belongs to another race. If he remains in homid form, he can appear as pallid as a vampire or as glamorous as an Unseelie changeling. If he desires to keep his "scent" as a Garou, he can affect cosmetic changes and appear as a Black Spiral. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות משנה את הופעתה החיצונית להתאים לזאת של גזע או קבוצה אתנית אחרת. המתנה משנה גם את הריח של הדמות בהתאם להופעה החדשה שלה. מתת זאת עובדת למשך יום שלם. ' ' * דמויות אשר רכשו את המתנה Scent of Running Water וששתי המתנות טבעיות להן יכולות לרכוש מתנה זאת בעלות של XP8 בלבד. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Curse of Corruption (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' The Shadow Lords, never a tribe to play fair, designed this Gift to discredit their rivals. Victims of this curse find themselves doubted by even their staunchest allies. Despite a target's most noble exertions, no one believes anything he has to say until the curse fades. A jackal spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: כוח רצון או דירוג גילוי עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: ההילה של הקורבן מתמלאת בסימנים לזיהום של התולע, גארו אשר ינסו לחוש בנוכחות תולע יראו בקורבן נגוע. הדמות רשאית לבחור במידת הזיהום המוצגת. על מנת להפעיל את המתנה צריכה הדמות לבצע טקס קצר וכמה דקות לאחר מכן לגעת בקורבן כמה שניות (לחיצת יד) או למקד את המתנה בעזרת קשר סימפתטי לקורבן על ידי דם, שערות, שיניים או חפצים מקודשים לקורבן. הקורבן יכול לנסות להחביא את הסימנים הללו באותם אמצעים אשר מחביאים סימני תולע אמיתיים. מתת זאת עובדת למשך יום שלם. דמות עם מתנת Sense Wyrm או Sense Balance או Scent of the True Form שהדירוג שלה עובר את דירוג המתנה תבחין בזיוף. רוח מלמדת: תן ' ' Dark Aerie (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may hover and float in the air. This Gift is taught by Crow. The servant of Crow is enveloped by shadow as he escapes. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + התחבאות כנגד: יכולת גילוי. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: צללים עוטפים את הדמות ונושאים אותה באוויר. מהירות מקסימלית של 30 קמ"ש. מתנה זאת מחזיקה למשך שעה. בסביבה חשוכה ועל רקע צללים יכולה לשמש מתנה זאת כיכולת הסתרה מפני חוש הראיה. בזמן שהדמות באוויר היא נמצאת במינוס שלוש לכל הדירוגים. על כל רמה של הדמות בכישרון התעופה מתקזזת נקודה אחת ממינוס זה עד שהוא מתאפס. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Direct the Storm (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' Having a packmate who is prone to frenzy isn't safe for anyone. With this Gift, the Shadow Lord can direct the primal instincts of a frenzied Garou - friend or foe - causing him to attack targets of the Lord's choice. A stormcrow teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: זעם (כולל נקודות זמניות עודפות) עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות נוהמת או מייללת לעבר גארו אחד אשר בפרנזי ותופסת שליטה על התקף הזעם. הדמות יכולה לקבוע את סוג הפרנזי ואת הכיוון אליו ינוע הגארו המשתולל. ' ' רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Icy Chill of Despair (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can assume a frightening aspect, seeming to grow larger, more looming, shadowy and terrible. Viewers will hesitate and stall in fear. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל האויבים שרואים את הדמות ולא עוברים את הבדיקה משותקים לתור אחד. לאחר מכן הם חייבים להוציא נקודת כוח רצון בשביל לחזור לפעולה או שיישארו קפואים במקומם מפחד. אויבים אשר מותקפים ישירות יוצאים מהשיתוק הזה. המתנה לא עובדת על אויבים מרוחקים (מחוץ לחדר\ יותר מ-20 מטר וכולי) שרואים את הדמות, אפילו אם דרך משקפת. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Paralysing Stare (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can direct a terrifying gaze at a target, causing her to freeze in paralytic fear. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מקפיא יריב אחד במקום מתוך פחד לשארית הסצנה. הקורבן צריך להיות בטווח של עד 20 מטר ולראות את הדמות על מנת להיות מושפע למרות שאין צורך להביט לדמות ישר בעיניים. אם הקורבן מותקף השיתוק ישבר אבל רק לאחר שקיבל את הנזק מההתקפה הזאת. אדוני צללים נוטים לנצל את השיתוק הזה היטב כך שההתקפה האחת הזאת תהיה קטלנית. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Raven's Curse (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' As the name implies, this Gift lays Raven's Curse - the curse of death by arrows - on the Shadow Lord's enemy. While the curse is in effect, arrows, bolts, hurled spears and other projectile weapons are invisibly attracted to the target. Although this Gift can be used in battle situations, most Lords prefer to secretly use it on their foes just before a major battle, ensuring an "unfortunate accident". This Gift is taught by a Raven spirit System: The Shadow Lord must caress the intended target with his fingertips. The curse can be broken by certain methods at the Storyteller's discretion; a Rite of Cleansing, for instance, is usually effective. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: קליעים מכל סוג נמשכים על הקורבן. התקפות טווח מקבלות +3 כנגד הקורבן. התקפות טווח אשר מכוונות למטרה קרובה לקורבן ושדירוג ההתקפה שלהן לא עולה על דירוג המתנה ישנו כיוון ויעברו לתקוף את הקורבן. מתנה זאת פועלת למשך יום שלם. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Raven's Wings (Shadow Lord Rank 3) ' ' The Garou with this Gift may send a portion of her spirit out of her body in the form of a raven. The raven can see and hear, but it cannot affect the physical world. It is invulnerable to attacks, however. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: While this Gift is in use, the Garou must concentrate to use the raven's sense and may take no other actions in the same turn in which he is communing with the raven. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חלק מנשמת הדמות פורש כנף בדמות עורב ועף לרגל במקומות אחרים. העורב יכול להתרחק עד 20 קילומטר מהדמות לפני שהוא מתפוגג. העורב מתקיים יום שלם. העורב שנוצר חסר גוף פיזי ולא יכול להשפיע על העולם הפיזי בשום צורה. הדמות לא שוקעת בטראנס במהלך השימוש במתנה ויכולה להמשיך לתפקד כרגיל למעט כאשר היא בקשר ישיר עם העורב. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Blank Slate (Shadow Lord Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can completely remove a single piece of information from her own mind or from that of another. This Gift becomes useful in situations where an individual has come across some dangerous knowledge that might lead to her death for possessing it. The Garou may not only remove the information - such as the identity of the Garou mole within a hostile group or the location of a safe house for ecoterrorists - but she may also smooth over the edges of the victim's memory so that he does not realise anything is missing. The Garou may also use this Gift to alter her own memories in situations where she feels that this is necessary. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משנה או מעלים זיכרון ממוחו של הקורבן ומעוות זכרונות אחרים על מנת להסוות את החור. רוח מלמדת: רוח של זיכרון או של שכחה ' ' Dolorous Stroke (Shadow Lord Rank 4) ' ' The Shadow Lord may deliver a blow so merciless and terible that it strikes fear into the hearts of those around her. Anyone witnessing the Dolorous Stroke becomes faint of heart, and finds it difficulty to oppose the Shadow Lord capable of such a strike. This Gift is taught by a Death spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות מקבלת 3+ לנזק של התקפה אחת. יריבים אשר ראו את ההתקפה ולא עברו את הבדיקה מקבלים 3- לפעולות נגד הדמות. רוח מלמדת: מוות ' ' Mask Taint (Bone Gnawers, Shadow Lord, Uktena Rank 4) ' ' A Garou with this Gift may completely hide his Wyrm-taint from all senses, including Gifts that detect such taint. This Gift is taught by a Puppeteer Bane. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: נגע התולע אשר על הדמות לא מתגלה לכוחות גילוי. מעבר למיסוך הדמות מכוחות גילוי, המתנה גם מסתירה סימנים חיצוניים קלים לזיהום תולע על הדמות, ועוצרת את הזיהום מלדלוף החוצה לזמן קצר. מתנה זאת פעילה למשך סצנה אחת. לאחר סיום השפעת המתנה ניתן להפעיל אותה מיד פעם שנייה וגם שלישית ורביעית אבל בסיום ההפעלה האחרונה יהיו השפעות הזיהום על הדמות כפולות או משולשות או מרובעות בהתאמה למשך ההפעלה ביממה האחרונה. רוח מלמדת: רוח תולע אשר מתמחה בהתחזות ' ' Open Wounds (Shadow Lord Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may cause the next wound he inflicts on a target to bleed profusely. This Gift is taught by a Pain spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כוח + רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הפצעים שגרמה הדמות בהתקפה אחת מסרבים להיסגר כראוי, הקורבן מאבד נקודת נזק נוספת כל תור אחרי ההתקפה עד אשר עברו 10תורות או שהפצע נחבש כראוי. דירוג החבישה צריך להיות שווה או גדול מדירוג המתנה. נזק נוסף זה הוא נזק פשוט אבל לא ניתן לספוג אותו. רוח מלמדת: כאב ' ' Strength of the Dominator (Shadow Lord Rank 4) ' ' The Garou, by force of command, draws from another's anger to feed his own. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: נקודת זעם אחת עוברת מהקורבן לדמות כל תור למשך שארית הסצינה. הנקודה העוברת נחשבת בספירת הוצאת נקודות הזעם לתור של הקורבן. לא ניתן לרדת בדרך זאת מתחת לאפס זעם. ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת רק על קורבן אחד בכל זמן נתון. ' ' רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Ubiquitous Presence (Shadow Lord Rank 4) ' ' Paranoia is a wonderful weapon. It keeps enemies from resting, from thinking properly, and, done right, from ever attacking you. And if you can't be everywhere at once, at least you can appear to be. The Shadow Lord can curse an enemy with paranoia, giving the victim an unflinching suspicion that the Garou is watching her, even when that belief would otherwise be entirely illogical. Shadow or night-spirits teach this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הקורבן מקבל התקף פראנויה אשר נמשך למשך יום שלם. רוח מלמדת: לילה וצללים ' ' Diplomatic Immunity (Philodox, Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords Rank 5) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to walk about in the middle of a hostile group without provoking the outbreak of hostilities. The Garou can enter a caern beloning to a rival or walk openly into the middle of a group of Black Spiral Dancers in order to retrieve something or deliver a message. The Garou surrounds herself with an aura of "neutrality" that negates her enemies' or rivals' animosity long enough to accomplish her task and leave without incident. The Gift only lasts for one scene, after which all bets are off. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה להיכנס לטריטוריה של אויביה, להסתובב בתוכה ולתקשר עמם בשלום ובבטחה. המתנה פועלת למשך יום שלם. או עד שהדמות תוקפת או מנסה להזיק בדרך כלשהי לאויביה. המתנה לא נשברת אם הדמות מותקפת ומתגוננת באופן פאסיבי. במהלך השהות שלה בשטח האויב יכולה הדמות לקחת דברים שהיא מוצאת שם אבל לא חפצים אשר מקודשים או קשורים למי מהאויבים, לשיקול המנחה. רוח מלמדת: קוקיה ' ' Obediance (Shadow Lord Rank 5) ' ' The garou becomes the ultimate alpha leader, commanding others to do as she wishes. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה לפקוד על הסובבים אותה לעשות כרצונה. רק דברים שנאמרו בברור כפקודה יפעלו וגם זאת רק על האנשים אשר בברור הפקודה כוונה עליהם. יכולת זאת פועלת למשך סצינה שלמה ולעיתים הקורבנות ממשיכים לציית לפקודות שניתנו שעות אחרי. רוח מלמדת: עורב סערה ' ' Purity of Blood (Shadow Lord Rank 5 - Bringers of Light) ' ' The disciple has become so resistant to the Wyrm that she may overcome the Blood Bond of vampires. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Grandfather Thunder himself. System: Until the Garou uses Purity of Blood, he will be aware that he is Bound, but may nonetheless spend a Willpower point to break his conditioning and use the Gift. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + מדיטציה כנגד: 8 עלות: 2 נוסיס + נקודת כוח רצון. השפעה: הדמות משחררת את עצמה ואחרים מהשפעות שיעבוד דם ערפדי. במידה והדמות תחת שיעבוד דם עליה לשלם נקודת כוח רצון בשביל לבצע את הטקס הזה. עבור כל נקודת כוח רצון נוספת יכולה הדמות לשחרר יצור אחר נוסף המשועבד בצורה זאת אשר נמצא בטווח ראיה. מרגע ביצוע הטקס יש לדמות 24 שעות בהן היא יכולה לעשות זאת. רוח מלמדת: אל הרעם ' ' Shadow Pack (Shadow Lord Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may summon a shadowy duplicate of himself, or even multiple shadow, to spend beside him in battle. These shadows eerily resemble the Garou and have the same powers. This Gift is taught by a spirit of Night or a Chimerling System: For each Gnosis point spent, the Garou summons an exact duplicate of himself to fight by his side. These Garou have identical identical Attributes and Abilities, but not fetishes; they may not use Gnosis or Willpower. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: על כל נקודת נוסיס מופיע כפיל צללים של הדמות אשר משרת אותה לסצינה אחת. לכפילים יש את אותן התכונות של הדמות אבל אינם יכולים להוציא נקודות זעם, כוח רצון או נוסיס. רוח מלמדת: לילה או חלום